It Is The Life
by Natyh Chase Jackson
Summary: Annabeth Chase é uma jovem promissora, sua vida não podia estar melhor. Mas nem tudo dura muito tempo, além de que o futuro é algo imprevisível, ela descobre estar grávida de Luke Castellan, só que o mesmo rejeita o bebê e nesse mesmo período seus pais sofrem um acidente fatal. Sua única salvação é a família de Thalia Grace, sua melhor amiga.
1. Prólogo

Era uma manhã de inverno na cidade de Nova York. A neve branca caia, cobrindo as ruas, algumas crianças estavam indo para escola, e outros adultos se dirigiam para o trabalho.

Em um apartamento relativamente grande, Annabeth Chase acabara de acordar, e estava fazendo sua higiene matinal, tudo parecia bem, mas aquele dia mudaria sua vida, fazendo com que ela tomasse um rumo nunca imaginado pela mesma.

Annabeth, é estudante de arquitetura, tem 19 anos, nasceu e foi criada em Nova York. Dona de olhos incrivelmente cinzas, loira de cabelos cacheados. Sua vida é aparentemente perfeita, seus pais Atena e Frederick Chase, são dois grandes arquitetos, que possuem uma grande empresa. Seu maior sonho é um dia trabalhar com seus pais e se tornar uma boa arquiteta tanto quanto eles, além de se casar e formar uma grande e feliz família.

Namora Luke Castellan, um jovem muito bonito, com seus 20 anos, o mesmo possui olhos azuis e seus cabelos são cor de areia, logo abaixo do seu olho esquerdo uma cicatriz que vem até o queixo, o que o torna sexy, segundo algumas mulheres.

Ela acredita que o mesmo cuida de seu pai doente e que ele mora no subúrbio de Nova York, pelo menos é o que ele diz.

Thalia Grace é a melhor amiga de Annabeth, uma morena muito rebelde, seus olhos são de um tom de azul incrível. A vida de Thalia é complicada, antes mesmo de completar um ano de vida seu pais Mariah e Zeus Grace morrem, quando o avião em que estavam explode em pleno vôo, as causa nunca foram provadas.

Então após esse desastre, seus tios Sally e Poseidon Jackson resolvem adotá-la e a criam como filha. Sendo assim ela é irmã de Percy Jackson um jovem que adora viajar e é muito fiel aos amigos e a família. Dono de olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas e cabelos pretos e rebeldes, faz muito sucesso onde passa. Passou os últimos quatro anos viajando. E agora que volta para casa descobre que muita coisa mudou.

Nico Di Ângelo é um amigo que Percy fez em sua viagem, também adora viajar, está sempre disposto a aprender novas culturas, mora com o pai na Itália, já que sua mãe morreu ao dar a luz a ele e sua irmã, Bianca Di Ângelo que mora em Nova York, por causa da faculdade. Possui cabelos pretos e olhos mais pretos do que a noite o que o torna um cara interessante, também é muito desejado.


	2. Impossível Thalia

_**Impossível Thalia**_

Annabeth já acordara, ela via a neve cair cobrindo as ruas, deixando tudo branco, ela fez tudo o que fazia em um dia normal, fez sua higiene matinal, vestiu uma roupa quente e confortável, mas ela acordara com uma sensação diferente, como se algo estivesse para acontecer mais ela não sabia explicar como era essa sensação. Além de não saber se o que estava para acontecer era bom ou ruim.

Desceu e encontrou seus pais, estavam tomando café, a mesa estava posta com diversos pratos, desde bolo de chocolate a panquecas, suco de laranja, suco de limão e vitamina de laranja sua preferida.

- Bom dia. – disse simplesmente.

- Bom dia. – seus pais responderam em uníssono

Começaram a comer em silêncio, seu pai lia o jornal e sua mãe via uma revista sobre arquitetura contemporânea. Todas as manhãs eram assim, só depois do café eles conversavam, Annabeth gostava disso sempre que precisava seus pais estavam presentes.

- Hoje é seu último dia de aula na faculdade? – perguntou Atena dando um último gole em seu café. Annabeth assentiu com a cabeça.

- Lembre-se de passar na loja pra pegar seu vestido. – Atena completou.

Haveria uma grande festa para comemorar os 50 anos da empresa de seus pais, que um dia foi de seu avô, e que ela rezava para que um dia ela fosse uma boa presidente tanto quanto seus pais são.

- Claro. Eu irei com Thalia, já que seus pais também irão. – ela disse.

- Com tanto que você esteja lá as sete em ponto, não tem problema. - respondeu seu pai.

- Estarei. – disse e se levantou, deu um beijo em seu pai e outro em sua mãe – Já vou não quero chegar atrasada.

- Tchau filha, e cuidado. – seu pai disse fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos. Sua mãe só acenou com a mão.

Passou pela sala, pegando sua bolsa e suas chaves. Lá embaixo já na garagem do prédio percebeu que sua amiga Thalia andava em direção ao elevador, talvez ela fosse subir até seu apartamento, então gritou:

- THALIA. – a mesma se virou e abriu um sorriso em direção da loira e veio andando até a ela.

- Oi, Annie. – disse Thalia.

- Oi. Gostei da sua blusa! – exclamou ao ver a amiga, a mesma vestia uma blusa do Green Day, que por sinal era a banda favorita das duas, uma calça jeans, coturnos pretos e uma jaqueta de couro, e a inseparável maquiagem pesada envolta dos olhos.

- É eu sei. – Thalia soou convencida. – Anda logo que eu não quero me atrasar, ou melhor, eu não posso.

- Mas hoje é o último dia de aula e... – Thalia a cortou

- Eu sei, mas aquele velho esta de olho em mim e pode me ferrar, no próximo semestre. – ela disse se referindo ao professor de cálculos. Thalia fazia administração.

- Vamos no seu carro, então.

As duas foram em direção ao carro de Thalia, era um Camaro amarelo a cara de sua amiga, como se a mesma não gostasse de chamar atenção, mesmo que seja pelos seus atos e atitudes ou seus modos.

O caminho foi tranqüilo, as duas foram escutando músicas que passavam no rádio, ora zuando as pessoas nas ruas ou falando mal de alguém.

Quando chegaram se direcionaram rapidamente as suas respectivas salas, que por sinal fora um tédio já que muitos alunos haviam faltando e os professores não falavam nada de útil. Ou seja, quanto mais chato estava mais demorava pra passar o tempo. Depois de muita espera o sinal finalmente tocou e os alunos desapareceram em questão de segundos.

Thalia e Annabeth se encontraram no estacionamento da faculdade e rapidamente se dirigiram a um restaurante para almoçar.

- Thali, acho que aquele ali é bom. - disse Annabeth apontando para um no final da rua.

A Punk estacionou em frente ao restaurante, desceram e foram à procura de uma mesa. Depois de alguns minutos um garçom muito bonito por sinal chegou para atendê-las, Annabeth pediu um lasanha com arroz à grega, e Thalia bife, batatas fritas e arroz.

Enquanto conversavam sobre a festa que haveria a noite, foram interrompidas pelo toque do celular de Annabeth que tratou de atender quase que instantaneamente ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Luke do outro lado da linha. Thalia ao ver o sorriso da amiga logo desconfiou de quem se tratava, a mesma nunca foi com a cara de Luke Castellan ela sempre dizia a Annabeth que ele escondia alguma coisa, mas Annie sempre dizia que ele não escondia nada.

- Luke, você vem para a festa essa noite, né? – Annie perguntou esperançosa, eram poucas as vezes que ele participava de festa assim.

- Então meu amor, eu liguei para avisar que não vai dar pra eu ir. – Luke disse.

- De novo, você prometeu que viria. – Annabeth disse séria.

- É que meu pai resolveu visitar uns parentes, então eu não posso o deixarele ir sozinho, por causa da saúde dele. – Luke disse, conseguindo acalmar Annabeth.

- Ahh, mas você volta antes do Natal né? – Eles tinham combinado de passar a véspera de Natal juntos.

- Vou fazer o possível. – ele respondeu – Beijo. Te amo.

- Beijo. Eu também te amo. - Annabeth disse fazendo com que Thalia revirasse os olhos e colocasse o dedo na garganta como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento. Annabeth só riu da ação dela, já estava acostumada

- Você precisa de um namorado, Thalia. – disse a loira, a morena fez uma careta e respondeu.

- Para que? To muito bem sozinha.

Annabeth continuou importunando Thalia, sobre ela precisar de um namorado, até falou que o garçom não parava de olhá-la, quando a comida chegou Annabeth olhou para a comida e correu para o banheiro, deixando para trás uma Thalia atordoada.

Quando Annie sentiu o cheiro da comida, um enjôo a envolveu, e ela teve que correr se não vomitaria ali mesmo. Thalia foi atrás da amiga e a encontrou em um Box vomitando, depois de ajudar Annabeth, ela perguntou:

- Annie você ta bem? – a loira só assentiu com a cabeça, estava muito pálida. – Já é a segunda vez nessa semana, você precisa ir ao médico. – Annabeth só escutava.

Uma senhora que estava no banheiro, observando falou:

- Isso é um dos sintomas de gravidez minha jovem. – depois disso, ela saiu e Annabeth arregalou os olhos. Thalia também não estava muito diferente.

Depois de se recuperar, Thalia puxou Annabeth pela mão e levou a mesma, para uma farmácia, mas é claro antes pagou a conta mesmo sem comer nada. Lá comprou um teste e dirigiu até o apartamento da amiga, que ainda estava estática.

- Vamos Annabeth me ajude, eu não posso de empurrar até seu apartamento. – Annabeth começou a colaborar.

Enquanto subiam passavam mil possibilidades na sua cabeça, o que será que seus pais vão dizer? Será que Luke vai aceitar a criança? Ela, mesmo tendo 19 anos, ainda era muito jovem pra ter um filho, nem terminou a faculdade. Suas mãos estavam suando frio e tremiam. Thalia percebendo a situação da amiga segurou sua mão mostrando que estaria junto dela para o que der e vier.

Chegando ao apartamento dirigiram-se diretamente ao quarto de Annabeth, o grande cômodo roxo, estavam parcialmente arrumando já que havia alguns livros em cima da cama de casal ou na escrivaninha, ao lado do computador.

Thalia retirou o teste da bolsa e entregou a Annabeth, empurrando-a para o banheiro. Quando a loira entrou ficou mais apreensiva que antes e se desse positivo, tudo que pensara quando estava subindo veio a sua mente. Mas ela precisava saber primeiro, antes de pensar em coisas absurdas como as que passavam em sua cabeça.

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade para Thalia, a loira que entrara no banheiro saiu ainda com os olhos fechados, não tivera coragem de olhar, então entregou o exame a Thalia, que já estava quase morrendo de curiosidade.

Alguns minutos a mais de silêncio, que estavam fazendo Annabeth enlouquecer.

- Fala logo Thalia. – criou coragem para perguntar.

- Deu positivo. – a morena respondeu olhando bem para amiga. Sua única resposta foi.

- Impossível Thalia.


	3. Festa

Agora Annabeth tinha motivos suficientes para pirar, grávida aos 19 anos, sua família não aceitaria isso, seus pais não iriam aceitar. Logo começou a chorar. Thalia vendo a situação da amiga, somente abraçou a loira.

Ás vezes, um abraço ajuda aliviar o que estamos sentindo. Annabeth abraçou a outra de volta e chorou feito um bebê com medo.

- Thalia, meu pais vão me matar. – a loira disse desesperada.

- Não. Eles não vão. Eles te amam. Irão te ajudar. – a morena respondeu.

- E o Luke? O que será que ele vai fazer?- Annabeth perguntou mais para si mesma do que para a morena ao lado.

- Se ele te ama, tanto quanto ele diz amar, ele vai ser homem o suficiente e vai assumir esse filho. – a morena respondeu convicta.

Annabeth apegou-se mais ainda a morena e chorou mais. Muito tempo depois Thalia que já estava cansada se levantou e disse:

- Olha aqui Annabeth! – falou chamando sua atenção. – Agora que já fez a cagada, não adianta fica chorando, se não queria engravidar, tomasse cuidado. - Thalia disse para o espanto de Annabeth. – E se seus pais não aceitarem, o que eu duvido, ou o Luke. Fique sabendo, que euzinha – disse apontando para si – Vou te ajudar, sabe por quê? Porque você é minha irmã de coração. Entendeu? - Annabeth assentiu com a cabeça, com os olhos mareados, pronta para chorar de novo. – Ei! Você não me ouviu? Sem choro.

Depois das palavras de Thalia, a loira soube que teria pelo menos uma pessoa ao seu lado. Mas algo a fez sorrir verdadeiramente, ela notou que tinha um pedacinho seu dentro dela, ela estava carregando uma nova vida em seu ventre. Ela seria mamãe.

- Viu filho, a tia Thalia só sabe brigar com a mamãe. – Annabeth disse acariciando a barriga. Thalia sorriu ao ver o que a amiga estava fazendo.

- Nada a ver, sua mãe que é uma cabeça dura. – Thalia respondeu em sua defesa.

As duas riram do que estavam fazendo, com certeza essa criança teria muito amor pelo menos por da parte da mãe cabeça dura e da tia punk.

- Ahh. Claro Annabeth. Eu aceito sim ser a madrinha. – Thalia respondeu, ao convite que não foi feito.

- Vish. Eu não te convidei! Eu acho que vou convidar outra pessoa, meu filho não merece alguém como você para madrinha. – Annabeth soltou em tom de brincadeira.

- A ta. E você vai convidar quem posso saber? – Thalia levou o que Annabeth disse a sério. – Ahh. Já sei a Dominique da aula de cálculos. - Annabeth riu e disse:

- Não é uma certa punk que está com ciúmes.

- Ei. Eu não to com ciúmes não senhora. – Thalia protestou.

Ficaram conversando, sobre coisa de bebês, quando o estômago de Annabeth roncou.

- Acho que tem alguém com fome. – Thalia disse, mas a morena não estava atrás, já que não almoçara.

As duas desceram e prepararam dois sanduíches. Na porta da geladeira tinha um bilhete.

_Annie, _

_Não se esqueça de pegar o vestido._

_Beijos mamãe._

Annabeth sorriu ao ver o bilhete. Daqui alguns anos seria ela deixando bilhetes assim.

- Punk, temos uma festa para ir. – Thalia praticamente pulara da cadeira, quando Annabeth mencionara a festa. Olhou para o relógio e já passavam das três da tarde, elas tinham menos de quatro horas para estarem na festa.

Desceram e foram até a loja pegar os vestidos que usariam a noite. Uma moça atendeu as duas, tiveram que provar os vestidos antes de retirá-los, para ver se estava tudo certo.

Voltaram para o apartamento onde se arrumaram, horas depois estavam se olhando em frente do grande espelho que havia dentro do closet de Annabeth.

Thalia estava com um vestido roxo balonê tomara que caia até dois palmos antes do joelho, que tinha uma faixa preta que marca sua cintura. O sapato era uma ankle boots pretas com tachas que fazia o estilo de Thalia, a maquiagem pesada que também era sua marca registrada destacava seus olhos e seus cabelos que horas atrás estavam lisos, agora possuíam lindos cachos que caiam levemente em suas costas e sua franja caia de lado. Realmente estava muito linda.

Annabeth não estava atrás. Seu vestido era azul escuro, que por sinal era a cor da empresa, tinha uma faixa preta abaixo do busto, depois da faixa camadas de renda de caiam levemente até o final do vestido que, era dois palmos acima do joelho. Usava um scarpin preto, sua maquiagem diferente da de Thalia era franca, mas também realçava seus olhos que possuíam um brilho especial de felicidade os tornando quase azul. Seu cabelo estava trançado e caia no seu ombro direito.

Olharam-se uma última vez, pegaram os sobretudos, já que era inverno e desceram, mas em vez de pegar o carro de Thalia ou de Annabeth, avistaram Argos motorista particular dos pais de Annie, seria ele que as levaria para a festa.

Entraram no carro e desejaram boa noite à Argos que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça ele não era muito de falar. O caminho foi rápido já que não havia trânsito, chegaram ao hotel onde estava acontecendo à festa e foram surpreendidas por muitos flashes.

Já no hall de entrada do prédio podia ver que tinha muita gente, seguiram até o salão principal do hotel, que estava enfeitado com as cores da empresa, os funcionários com suas famílias estavam em mesas, sócios e investidores também estavam presentes, além de outras pessoas que tinham alguma ligação com a empresa.

Annabeth esticou um pouco o pescoço em busca de seus pais, os encontrou ao lado de seu avô e seus tios Ares e Apolo que também eram sócios da empresa, nada mais justo. Foi na direção deles sendo seguida por Thalia.

- Mãe, Pai. – Annabeth disse chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Minha filha. Vejo que chegou na hora combinada. – Frederick disse olhando para o relógio.

- Deixe-a em paz, Frederick. – disse seu avô em sua defesa.

- Está muito bonita minha filha. – sua mãe se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – Boa Noite, Thalia. Também está muito bonita.

- Obrigado Sra. Chase. A senhora também está muito bonita. – Thalia respondeu educadamente, e não era mentira. Annabeth era praticamente a cópia da mãe só que mais nova, é claro.

- Annabeth, pensei que seu namorado viria? Cadê ele? – perguntou-lhe sua mãe a procura de alguém. Ela supôs ser seu namorado.

- Ele não pode vir, por causa do pai dele. – respondeu Annabeth

- Queria apresentá-lo ao resto da família.

Uma mulher muito bonita passou ao lado deles, e logo Apolo disse:

- Se me derem licença, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver.

Típico de Apolo, ele sempre agia assim quando via uma mulher, Annabeth revirou os olhos juntamente com Thalia e Atena murmurou algo como "Homens", fazendo com que Ares, Frederick e Max rissem.

- Atena, você sabe se meus pais já chegaram? – Thalia perguntou. Atena não gostava muito de ser chamada de senhora, achava que ficava muito velha quando chamada assim, mas é claro que na empresa devia ser mantido o respeito entre funcionário e chefe.

- Ahh. Sim, eles chegaram. – Atena respondeu olhando o salão até avistar uma mesa onde estavam uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e um homem de olhos verdes. Thalia agradeceu e foi na direção do casal. Annabeth ficara para cumprimentar os convidados junto com a família.

Quase no meio da festa Annabeth viu sua prima Clarisse La Rue, filha de Ares, sua mãe tinha fugido quando a garota nascera deixando-a com o pai, de expressão dura quase não vai com a cara de ninguém, mas quando a conhecem descobrem que ela é uma boa garota. Alta, ruiva e bonita estava com o namorado Chris Rodriguez. Annabeth resolveu não atrapalhar o casal.

Seu outro primo, agora filho de Apolo, Will Solace, é igualzinho o pai loiro, bronzeado e faz muito sucesso com as mulheres, seus pais se separaram um ano depois de se casar, Apolo alega que nasceu para ficar solteiro. Sua mãe diz que ainda vai aparecer uma mulher que vai controlá-lo.

A festa seguiu-se sem muitos acontecimentos, pessoas a cumprimentava, outras diziam o quanto estava bonita e a mesma agradecia, sabe bajular a filha dos chefes ás vezes dá certo.

Quando viu que estava muito tarde, despediu-se de seus familiares, de Thalia e da família dela e pediu que Argos a leva-se para casa, o caminho foi silencioso.

Chegou em casa tomou banho, colocou um pijama quente e deitou olhou para um porta-retrato onde tinha uma foto de Luke, acariciou a face dele e pensou: "Nós vamos ter um filho, Meu amor." Depois disso caiu na inconsciência, sonhando com a família perfeita onde ela, Luke e o filho de ambos sorriam.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oie, bom eu sou a autora de It Is The Life... E não sabia como deixar uma nota... Mas agora eu sei rsrs.**

**Eu só queria dizer um oi e agradecer as pessoas que estão lendo. Muito obrigada.**

**Se vocês quiserem pode deixar reviews. Beleza?**

**Espero vê-los por ai.**

**Beijos e até mais.**

**P.S.: Essa fanfiction também está postada no Nyah.**


	4. Isso não estava planejado

Annabeth acordou cedo no dia seguinte, e mesmo que já estivesse convicta da gravidez precisa mais de que um teste de farmácia. Precisa de um teste de laboratório.

Deixou um bilhete para os pais em cima da mesa, no mesmo dizia que iria a biblioteca, coisa que fazia com freqüência.

Seguiu até um hospital que ficava no centro da cidade, ia lá desde pequena, adentrou o recinto e foi até a recepcionista e perguntou:

- A Doutora Justine, está atendendo hoje? – a mulher que estava na recepção, respondeu.

- Sim. Só que a Doutora só atende com horário marcado.

- Não teria nenhum encaixe, ainda hoje? – Annabeth perguntou.

- Eu posso ver. – a recepcionista disse buscado algo em seu computador. Annabeth esperou alguns minutos, quando a moça voltou a falar – Temos um encaixe para a Senhorita às nove da manhã. Pode ser?

- Pode sim.

- Seu nome, por favor. – pediu a moça

- Annabeth Chase.

- A Senhorita pode esperar, ou voltar no horário marcado. – a recepcionista falou.

Annabeth achou melhor voltar depois, dirigiu-se até um café que havia no final da rua, comprou um capuccino sentou-se no fundo do recinto e tirou um livro da bolsa colocou a mão na barriga e começou a ler.

Horas depois olhou no relógio e se assustou faltavam alguns minutos para sua consulta apressou o passo para chegar a tempo, a moça na recepção, que Annabeth mais tarde descobriu chamar-se Claire a levou até uma sala de espera.

Alguns minutos esperando, seu nome foi chamado e a Doutora esperava a loira dentro da sala.

A doutora solicitou o exame e pediu que assim que estivesse pronto, procura-se pela mesma. Annabeth assentiu e voltou para casa.

Três dias se passaram, era véspera de Natal, 24 de dezembro. A noite haveria uma festa na casa dos Jacksons, só para família e amigos mais íntimos. Annabeth já tinha pegado o exame e o resultado todos já sabem, agora ela teria que contar para seus pais, mas como ela não sabia.

- Annabeth desça logo, ou chegaremos atrasados. – Seu pai gritou do andar de baixo.

- Já vou. – respondeu gritando.

Quando a loira desceu seu pai a elogiou dizendo que estava muito bonita, o que não deixava de ser verdade, o vestido tubinho preto com paetês caiu perfeitamente em seu corpo, o salto prateado dava contraste a cor do vestido, também usava um colar de coruja que ganhara dos pais no seu aniversário de 15 anos, a maquiagem contrastava os olhos e cabelo estava com cachos, ou seja, naturais.

Enquanto seu pai dirigia para a casa de Thalia, Annabeth repassava mentalmente como iria contar para os futuros avós. Também pensava em Luke, o mesmo não mandara nem um sinal de vida desde que viajou e isso a preocupava.

Quando chegaram Annabeth reparou que havia muitas pessoas, algumas espalhadas pelo enorme jardim e outras na sala de estar.

Sally e Poseidon cumprimentavam as pessoas, quando chegou a vez da família Chase, depois de beijos e abraços, Annabeth perguntou:

- Onde está Thalia?

- Ela pediu que você subisse assim que chegasse. – Sally respondeu dando um sorriso.

Annabeth subiu as escadas e chegou a um corredor enorme, haviam sete portas, uma no final do corredor, era a suíte do casal, e três portas em cada lateral, a segunda da direita era o quarto de Thalia, e a segunda a esquerda era de Perseu irmão de morena.

Annabeth não chegara a conhecer Perseu, ele se mudou para a Inglaterra um pouco antes da loira conhecer Thalia, já tinha visto algumas fotos, mas as mesmas eram de quando era bebê, o moreno gostava de tirar fotos da família e dos amigos por isso nunca aparecia nelas.

A loira entrou no quarto de Thalia e se deparou com a mesma pronta vendo algo no notebook.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem. – uma voz masculina soou, era uma videoconferência.

- Vish. Quem te disse que EU estou preocupada? – Thalia perguntou com sarcasmo – Só perguntei por causa da Dona Sally, que fica "Como será que ta meu bebê?" toda hora.

A risada masculina preencheu o quarto, Annabeth viu que Thalia deixou escapar um sorrisinho.

- Tá!Mande um beijo para a mamãe e pro papai também. – ele deu uma pausa e falou como se tivesse lembrando de algo – E Feliz Natal também ... – ele ia continuar só que Thalia o cortou.

- Já comprou o meu presente de Nata?

- Já que você não está preocupada não vai querer presente de Natal. Não é mesmo? – a voz perguntou.

Thalia ainda não tinha percebido Annabeth no batente da porta, e a loira não queria atrapalhar a conversa que a amiga estava tendo.

Antes que Thalia respondesse, a campainha soou no apartamento do homem e ele disse:

- Para-raios espera só um pouquinho. – os olhos de Thalia brilharam perigosamente, como se pudesse matar o homem do outro lado da tela. A morena levantou a cabeça e reparou em Annabeth.

- Até que enfim você chegou! – disse exaltada – Pensei que não viesse mais.

- Oi Thalia. – Annabeth disse em tom sarcástico e continuou – Eu estou bem! Obrigada por perguntar, e você?

- To bem. – a morena respondeu indiferente.

- Com que estava conversando? – a loira perguntou com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade, odiava não saber alguma coisa.

- Com o meu irmão. – a morena novamente respondeu indiferente, diante a pergunta da loira.

- O Perseu? – Annabeth perguntou retoricamente, já que ele era o único irmão de Thalia.

- Infelizmente é o único que eu tenho. – a morena respondeu.

- Credo Thalia. – a loira falou – Qual é o do apelido? Para-raios, não é?

- Longa história. Que eu não estou afim, de contar agora. – a morena falou com os olhos brilhando como minutos atrás – E eu acho melhor a gente ir descendo antes que a Dona Sally aprece e queira falar com o peixinho júnior. – a loira deixou escapar um riso ao ouvir o apelido do irmão da amiga.

A festa seguiu sem grandes acontecimentos, mas na hora da ceia Annabeth vendo toda aquela comida correu para o banheiro, Atena vendo a agitação de filha a seguiu.

- Annie você está bem? – perguntou Atena.

- Estou sim mãe, não precisa se preocupar. – a loira disse, logo depois de lavar a boca. Atena deixou passar, mas já estava com a pulga trás da orelha.

Thalia ao ver Annabeth saindo do banheiro, foi até ela.

- Você está pálida. O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

- Outro enjôo. – Annabeth respondeu – Dessa vez passou, mas eu sinto que minha mãe está desconfiada de alguma coisa.

- Novidade se ela não estivesse. – Thalia disse com ironia – E você sabe que tem que contar logo. – repreendeu a loira.

- Eu vou contar no momento certo.

- Quando você estiver indo pro hospital ter essa criança?

- Até amanhã eu conto. Beleza? – a loira disse tentando se livrar da amiga.

- Eu espero. – foi a última coisa que Thalia disse antes de se despedir de Annabeth.

Enquanto estava no carro, Annabeth começou a falar:

- Mamãe, papai. Eu tenho que con... – sua voz morreu, a coragem que havia sentido a segundos atrás tinha se esvaído completamente.

- Você tem... – seu pai falou tentando encorajar a loira.

- Nada não é besteira.

Quando chegaram a loira subiu direto para seu quarto, afim de tomar banho. Minutos depois ao sair do banheiro ainda de roupão encontrou sua mãe segurando o exame que havia feito a três dias atrás.

- Você poderia me explicar o que é isso? – Atena falou fria e sem nenhuma expressão aparente no rosto. Essa ação de Atena deixou Annabeth paralisada, parecia que tinha virado uma estatua.

- Ande, me explique o que é esse exame. – Atena continuou, só que agora com um tom de voz mais alto que o anterior.

Annabeth respondeu:

- Eu estou grávida. – só que essa fala não passou de um sussurro.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Hei. Estão gostando da fic?**

**Espero que sim.**

**Beijos e até mais.**

**P.S.: Deixem comentários. Combinado?**


	5. Reações

O silêncio que se instalou logo após a revelação deixou Annabeth preocupada. "E se minha mãe surta? Ou pior se ela não me apoiar?" Era exatamente o que Annabeth pensava e naquele momento era tudo o que ela não precisava.

Ao ouvir a as palavras ditas pela filha, foi à vez de Atena ficar paralisada. Depois de se recuperar ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, o que deixava Annabeth ainda mais nervosa, até que a mulher loira explodiu:

- Grávida? Você tem noção do que isso significa? – disse descontrolada – Você estragou a sua vida.

Atena continuou a gritar e criticar a loira que já chorava. E muito.

Como os gritos de Atena ecoavam por todo o apartamento, Frederick que estava na sala correu até o quarto da filha e a cena que encontrou o deixou ainda mais atordoado, Annabeth estava ajoelhada chorando compulsivamente, enquanto sua esposa andava de um lado para o outro, falando coisas que não faziam sentindo algum para o homem.

- Meu Deus! Minha única filha GRÁVIDA. – Atena gritou ainda mais alto a última parte.

Frederick ainda sem entender socorreu primeiro a filha, colocando-a na cama, e depois se dirigiu até a esposa que agora falava coisas sem nexo algum, a segurou pelos ombros e a chacoalhou, mas parecia que Atena estava em uma espécie de transe, vendo que não adiantaria de nada ele a levou até o quarto deles.

O homem fez um chá e levou para sua esposa, depois que Atena tomou o chá e se acalmou. Frederick pediu para a mesma que lhe contasse o que aconteceu. A loira contou tudo, sobre a gravidez até o que ela falou antes mesmo dele chegar o que deixou ele um pouco chocado.

- Atena você não podia ter falado isso pra ela. – Frederick repreendeu a mulher – O que ela fez é errado, mas ela não deixa de ser nossa filha.

- Eu sei! Na hora eu perdi a cabeça. – a mulher respondeu em sua defesa - Ela é muito nova! – exclama se exaltando novamente.

- A mesma coisa aconteceu com a gente. – Frederick disse fazendo com que Atena pensasse.

E realmente, aos dezesseis anos Atena havia engravidado, seus pais não aceitaram de jeito nenhum. Max discutira com ela por horas e chegou a colocar a mesma para fora de casa.

Frederick e Atena conseguiram um lugar temporário para morarem, o homem começou a trabalhar, para que pudesse sustentar a família. Só que a gravidez da loira era de risco e aos quatro meses de gestação ela sofreu um abordo espontâneo. Ficara muito fragilizada com a perda do filho.

Sua mãe Marie com a ajuda de seu irmão Apolo conseguiram fazer com que Max mudasse de ideia a respeito da expulsão da filha de casa.

Atena podia esconder muito bem, mas ainda tinha uma, certa mágoa com os pais por não terem apoiado a mesma.

- Agora que você sabe como seus pais se sentiram. – Frederick disse – Mas diferentes deles apoiaremos nossa filha. – disse enquanto apertava a mão de sua esposa.

- Eu vou conversar com ela. - Atena seguiu até o quarto da filha.

A jovem estava abraçada ao travesseiro e ainda soluçava, Atena chegou mais perto e tocou o ombro de Annabeth, que se assustou ao constatar que era sua mãe. A loira se afastou um pouco para que a mãe se sentasse.

- Eu sinto muito pelo o que eu te falei. – Atena disse, tentando se desculpar – E que você é muito nova, e eu ainda te vejo como a minha menininha e aposto que seu pai também. E agora? – ela fez uma pausa – Agora você está grande e esperando um filho. O meu netinho, ou netinha. – Atena já deixava algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Mãe. Eu sou sua garotinha e sempre serei. – Annabeth também deixava lágrimas de alegria caírem – Mas a senhora sabe que até as menininhas crescem um dia.

- Você só vai entender isso que, eu estou sentido quando esse filho que você espera estiver indo embora. Ai sim você vai querer voltar o tempo só para aproveitar mais com ele ou ela. – Atena disse, enquanto abraçava a filha.

Ficaram aproveitando uma a outra por alguns minutos, quando Atena voltou a quebrar o silêncio:

- O Luke já sabe? – falou séria.

- Não! Mas eu vou contar amanhã. – Annabeth respondeu – ele teve que viajar com o pai visitar uns parentes e passar o Natal. Acho que comentei com a senhora sobre isso.

Annabeth parecia entusiasmada, e Atena tinha medo pela filha. Hoje em dia não se encontra homens que queiram forma uma família, ainda mais tão jovem quanto Luke que tem apenas vinte anos.

As duas caíram no sono enquanto Atena fazia cafuné na cabeça de Annabeth, da mesma forma que fazia quando a loira tinha cerca de seis anos.

Frederick que ainda não tinha pregado os olhos estava indeciso se ia ou não até o quarto de Annabeth. Desde que Atena tinha voltado para lá nenhum grito foi ouvido.

Por fim ele decidiu ir, no quarto ele viu uma coisa que havia não via há tempos. As duas mulheres de sua vida dormindo, as duas com expressões serenas. Ajeitou as duas de forma confortável e deixou que dormissem tranquilamente.

No dia seguinte Annabeth acordou com o barulho do seu celular, mas não era o despertador e sim o aviso de uma nova mensagem.

_Oi amor,_

_Aposto que ainda está dormindo._

_Passo ai para te pegar por volta da três da tarde. _

_E como prometido passaremos o Natal, ou_

_pelo menos o resto dele juntinhos._

_Beijos Luke._

Annie sorriu com a mensagem, foi até o banheiro e se assustou quando viu sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Seus olhos estavam inchados e um pouco vermelhos, os cabelos antes cacheados, agora estavam igual a um ninho de passarinho. Encheu as mãos com água e lavou o rosto, decidiu tomar logo um banho.

Depois da ducha ela vestiu uma meia calça, um vestido de babados simples, uma bota de cano médio e pegou um sobretudo preto. A maquiagem leve disfarçava bem os sinais de que a loira foi dormir chorando, ou que tivesse chorando muito antes de dormir.

Desceu e encontrou algumas malas no sofá da sala e se perguntou pra que seriam.

Seus pais já estavam almoçando, e pelo que parecia Atena resolveu cozinhar.

- Bom dia – Annabeth disse olhando para a lasanha posta sobre a mesa.

- Boa tarde, você quer dizer. – seu pai a corrigiu. Annabeth olhou para o relógio e constatou que já passava do meio dia.

- Boa tarde, filha. – Atena disse entregando um prato com lasanha, para a loira, que se sentou e começou a comer silenciosamente.

- Parabéns Mamãe! – Frederick disse o que deixou Annabeth completamente surpresa. Já contou para o pai? – Continuou como se aquele assunto fosse tratado todas as manhãs.

- Obrigada. – Annabeth disse – E não eu ainda não contei. Mas com certeza de hoje não passa.

- Caso ele faça alguma coisa que não te agrade, pode deixar. – Frederick disse- Eu comprei uma arma assim que eu soube que você era uma menina.

- Você não vai usar essa arma. Eu pensei que tivesse se livrado dela. – Atena disse autoritária.

- Quem disse que EU não vou usar? – Frederick desafiou

- Eu disse. E ponto final. – Atena falou um pouco mais alto, e seus olhos brilharam perigosamente, o que fez com que Frederick se encolhesse na cadeira. E Annbeth deixou escapar um risinho.

- Mãe! – Annabeth chamou – O que são aquelas malas na sala?

- Ahh! Seu pai e eu decidimos tirar uns dias de férias. E nós vamos para a casa de campo. - Atena disse – E também pensamos, já que você ainda tem alguns dias de férias poderia ir com seu namorado. Sabe, para que possamos comemorar a vinda dessa criança.

- Eu acho essa ideia maravilhosa. – Annabeth concordou entusiasmada.

Depois disso voltaram a comer silenciosamente, só que dessa vez um silêncio... digamos que agradável. Quando terminaram, Annabeth ajudou a mãe com a louça e depois foram assistir a um filme que passava na TV.

Em um dado momento o interfone tocou e Frederick atendeu, era o porteiro Jack avisando que Luke tinha acabado de chegar. Frederick autorizou a subida do rapaz e esperou que o mesmo chegasse.

A campainha soou pelo apartamento e Annabeth abriu a porta e encontrou seu namorado, ela correu e o abraçou e deu um selinho já que seus pais estavam na sala.

- Sentiu saudades. – a loira disse ainda abraçada em seu namorado.

- Eu também, minha loirinha. – o loiro respondeu, retribuindo o abraço.

Annabeth o guiou até a sala, onde seus pais se encontravam. A loira pensava que o encontro explosivo seria entre Atena e Luke, mas os olhos de seu pai pareciam querer fuzilar o loiro, o que deixava Luke meio que desconfortável.

- Boa tarde. Luke. – Atena disse estendendo a mão para o rapaz. – Que prazer em revê-lo.

- O prazer é meu. Senhora Chase. – disse retribuindo o aperto de mão. – Senhor Chase. – falou com um aceno de cabeça que foi retribuído por Frederick.

Annabeth vendo que aquilo não iria dar certo disse:

- Mãe. Eu já vou. E se tudo der certo vou para a casa de campo. - A loira disse, fazendo com que Luke boiasse na conversa.

- Então, Frederick nós também podemos ir. – Atena disse ao marido.

- Deixe que eu pegue as malas. – Frederick disse e como eram muitas Luke se propôs a ajudar.

Já na garagem, enquanto se despediam Atena pegou a filha em um abraço e disse:

- Boa Sorte. E eu sempre estarei com você. – falou ainda abraçada. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, mamãe. – Annabeth respondeu.

- Tchau filha. – Frederick disse – E qualquer coisa eu to levando a arma, se você pedir eu atiro. Beleza? – ele falou no ouvido dela, fazendo com que a loira soltasse uma risada. – Se cuide. Ouvi?

Annabeth assentiu e viu o carro dos pais se afastar.

- Pra onde vamos meu amor? – Luke perguntou depois de um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Vamos naquele parque onde nos conhecemos? – Annabeth propôs e Luke concordou. Ela já tinha uma ideia de como contar para Luke sobre a gravidez.

Como a loira não queria dirigir, eles pegaram um táxi até o tal parque.

Quando chegaram, andaram pelas enormes árvores e pararam para comer um crepe, até que chegaram ao banco onde se conheceram.

- Lembra quando eu derrubei os seus livros? – Luke perguntou

- Claro! Como eu não me lembraria? – Annabeth disse – Ai depois você pediu para pagar um café, pra mim. Até que aquele dia não foi dos piores. – Annabeth disse sarcástica.

- Também, foi o dia que você me conheceu. – Luke disse convencido e Annabeth deu um soco em seu braço.

A conversa estava fluindo quando Annabeth mudou completamente de assunto.

- Luke você já pensou em construir uma família? – ela perguntou receosa. O loiro deu um sorriso e respondeu.

- Muitas vezes, ainda mais com você. – ele respondeu, e ela sorriu.

- E se fosse para termos um filho, você preferia um menino ou uma menina?

- Qualquer um. Mas se fosse um menino se chamaria Jonh ou Peter e jogaria basquete ou futebol comigo. – ele pensou mais um pouco até que respondeu – Mas se bem que uma menininha seria, mais um pra mim, proteger. E isso seria muito legal.

- Proteger do que?

- De certos marmanjos, e de quem mais seria?

As perguntas pareciam inocentes, mas Luke não estava disposto a ter uma família. Não agora, isso seria mais pra frente, ele ainda tinha segredos que escondia a sete chaves de Annabeth, e com certeza ela não ficaria muito feliz ao saber.

- Sabe quando esse aqui nascer ele pode se chamar Jonh ou Peter, ou quem sabe Marie. – Annabeth disse passando a mão na barriga. Luke congelou na hora.

Quando voltou a si, se levantou bruscamente e Annabeth que até pouco tempo estava em seu colo se encontrava em pé e aturdida.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA? – com certeza não era aquela reação que Annabeth esperava. – MEU PAI BEM QUE ME AVISOU QUE VOCÊ SÓ QUERIA MEU DINHEIRO. – Luke gritou ainda furioso.

- O quê? – Annabteh perguntou.

- COMO SE VOCÊ NÃO SOUBESSE QUE EU SOU. – ele disse andando de um lado para o outro.

- EU NÃO SEI QUEM VOCÊ É. – agora Annabeth também gritava e algumas lágrimas corriam pela sua face.

- SINCERAMENTE EU NÃO ESPERAVA UM GOLPE DA BARRIGA. AINDA MAIS VINDO DE VOCÊ ANNABETH. – Luke disse – E se você espera que eu assuma essa criança, você está muito enganada. – isso foi a última coisa que Luke disse antes de seguir na direção da saída do parque.

Annabeth desabou no banco e agora chorava, mais do que na noite anterior, ela não entendeu exatamente nada da atitude de Luke. A única coisa ouvida a não ser o chora da jovem foi o celular da mesma que não parava de tocar, até que ela atendeu.

- Alô Annabeth ...

**Xxxxxxx**

**Olá, como estão?**

**Que, será ao telefone?**

**Palpites?**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	6. Acidente

- Alô Annabeth... - uma voz feminina soou do outro lado do aparelho, Annabeth reconheceria aquela voz até mesmo debaixo d'água, era Thalia. – Onde você está?

Annabeth não conseguia responder por causa do choro, um soluço escapou de sua garganta e Thalia gritou:

- ANNABTH VOCÊ ESTÁ CHORANDO? – e como quem cala consente Thalia continuou – ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? O QUE ACONTECEU?

- O Luke... – ela não conseguiu terminar

- O que aquele desgraçado fez?

- E... ele... n-ão assumiu a criança Tha. – ela disse amargurada.

-ELE O QUÊ? – a morena gritou exasperada – Onde você tá? Eu vou te buscar.

- No parque,... Aquele perto da cafeteria... no cen.. Centro – falou ainda soluçando.

- Me espera que eu to chegando. – Depois disso Annabeth desligou o celular.

Praticamente do outro lado da cidade Thalia fazia zig-zag entre os carros e em troca recebia buzinas e palavrões do outros motoristas, mas mesmo assim o trânsito de Nova York estava parado. O que dificultava seu percurso. Enquanto dirigia ela pensava em diversas torturas para fazer em Luke caso encontrasse o loiro, e para você ter idéia era uma pior do que a outra.

Enquanto esperava o sinal vermelho abrir, escutou seu celular tocar.

- Alô Thalia. Aqui é a Atena. - a mulher disse do outro lado da linha. – Você tem noticias de Annabeth? O celular dela está desligado. – ela parecia desesperada por noticias.

- Eu liguei e a Annie disse que o traste do Luke não assumiu a criança, eu estou buscar ela no parque. – Thalia respondeu.

- Eu não acredito aquele filho de uma... – Atena gritou transtornada, respirou fundo duas vezes e continuou – Leva ela para casa por favor, Frederick e eu estamos voltando para casa.

- Pode deixar. Eu levo sim. – Thalia respondeu e depois disso desligou o celular já que estava dirigindo.

Quando chegou ao parque, tratou de procurar pela a amiga e a encontrou encolhida em um banco, ainda chorando. Thalia não disse nada só a abraçou e esperou algum tempo, depois a levantou e guiou a loira até o carro.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, Annabeth soluçava muito e Thalia estava apreensiva, chegaram ao prédio de Annabeth e subiram direto algumas pessoas estranhavam o estado deplorável da loira.

Annabeth se jogou no sofá e ficou em silêncio, Thalia vendo o estado da amiga pegou um copo d'água para a loira.

- Sabe, eu pensei em todas as possibilidades de reação dele menos nessa. – Annabteh falou quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu sei que você vai ficar brava. - Thalia disse, mas mesmo sabendo da reação da loira continuou – Eu te avisei.

Annabeth não disse nada, mas no fundo sabia que era verdade. Ela parou para pensar um pouco e viu cenas que não aconteceriam. Como por exemplo: a criança correndo até a porta, porque seu pai chegou, ou, todos na mesa para jantar, isso nunca aconteceria. Mas por outro lado ela precisava ser forte, seu filho só podia contar com ela, sabe aquela frase: " O que não nos mata, nos fortalece". Era exatamente assim que Annabeth pensava, ela tinha que olhar para frente e esquecer o passado, esquecer que um dia se apaixonou pelo loiro, esquecer o que ele a fez passar.

Thalia sentou do lado de Annabeth e passou o braço pelos ombros da loira e disse:

- Eu estou com você.

- Obrigada Thalia. – Annabeth disse – Eu vou tomar um banho.

A loira encheu a banheira com água quente e ficou lá, sem pensar, sem fazer nada, só curtindo a água quente.

Thalia sabia que Annabeth demoraria, então foi até a venda mais próxima e comprou dois potes de sorvete cada um de um sabor, pipoca de microondas, jujubas e barras de chocolate tudo em um número grande.

Voltou ao apartamento e fez brigadeiro de panela e esperou a loira voltar do banho. Annabeth vestiu um moletom vermelho bem quente e quando voltou para a sala encontrou Thalia cheia de doces assistindo _Two and a half man._

- Onde conseguiu todos esses doces?

- Na venda da esquina. – respondeu indiferente

- E pra que tudo isso?

- O que melhor que doces para esquecer um canalha? – Thalia perguntou, Annabeth deu de ombros e pegou uma barra de chocolate.

- Mas quando, se leva um toco, a mulher não assiste romance e todas essas coisas.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de romance, além de que o Charlie é muito engraçado. – Annabeth teve que concordar.

Riram feito duas condenadas, o que fez com que Annabeth esquecesse um pouco seus problemas.

Depois de assistirem uma temporada inteira, Thalia percebeu que Atena e Frederick não haviam chegado o que ela achou, mas que estranho.

- Enciclopédia, onde estão seus pais? – Thalia chamou Annabeth pelo antigo apelido.

- Eles foram para casa de campo. Estou até vendo a reação do meu pai, ou pior da minha mãe. – Annabteh falou, mas era possível ouvir dor em sua voz, se Thalia pudesse ela saia atrás daquele loiro desgraçado e mataria ele com suas próprias mãos, mas Annabeth não permitiria. O que era uma pena.

A loira foi buscar mais pipoca na cozinha, enquanto a morena zapeava pelos canais, até que um canal prendeu sua atenção, a TV mostrava um carro capotado, onde o jornalista dizia:

-_ E novamente a estrada faz vitimas. Dessa vez um casal que voltava para Nova York, sofreu um grave acidente, pelo que tudo indica andavam em alta velocidade e a neve que cobria a estrada deixou a pista escorregadia ocasionando o acidente._

Agora tinha voltado para o Studio e a moça do jornal continuou:

-_Infelizmente o motorista morreu na hora, já a moça foi levada até ao hospital. -_Então foi ai que veio o maior choque eram os pais de Annabeth.

- Meus Deuses, mas essa! – Thalia exclamou alto.

- Mas essa. O que, Tha? – Annabeth perguntou e sua voz vinha do corredor. Thalia assustada desligou a TV.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Oie...**

**Pediram o link no Nyah e aqui está:**

.br/historia/218949/It_Is_The_Life

**E se puderem leiam as minhas outras histórias que estão no meu perfil.**

**Valeu e até mais.**


End file.
